Eternal Screams
by Kyuubi-Foxy-Girl
Summary: Hinata and Naruto are happily married, and are soon expecting a baby. But all is changed when Sakura makes her move... [Character death[s]] [OOC] [One shot] [GORE!]


A/N: Yes there will be screams ;).

On with the story!

Eternal Screams

The sun shone brightly overhead. The clouds scattered among the sky, gracefully floating to the north. The birds soared from tree to tree, singing a song unique to them and only them. A girl was lying on the grass; hands behead her head, appearing to be asleep. But in her mind, in her sick twisted mind, it was all but resting.

"_Please! Please don't do this!" _The screamsreran in her mind. _"There could be another solution!"_

"_Get me a book… and rewrite my fate!"_ Her mind pictured the brutality of that afternoon. Nothing could have felt that good. Nothing could have been that refilling. Nothing… nothing could have been so fun.

She licked her lips, smiling. Her pink hair was pulled back in a loose pigtail, being fiddled by her fingers. Her eyes shot open to see Naruto sitting next to her, not daring to show his face.

"Hinata's dead." He said imperturbably. "The baby… didn't make it…"

"So…?" Her voice made a chill go up and down his spine.

"So? So?! How do you know what this feels like?" Naruto darted his head at hers, "You never had someone close to you leave you! To never be able to see you again!"

"You're wrong. Dead wrong." She stood and walked away. He curled into a ball.

"Hinata-chan…" Tears filled his eyes. "… Please help me…"

-.-.-

_A skip was noticed in every step. Hinata was walking home from shopping, the bags dangled in her hands. A tune was heard, she was humming a cheerful jingle. She knew in a couple of weeks that a delivery would be made. It would be proof of the Hyuuga's and Uzumaki's love. A bundle of joy would be brought into this world. She was never a parent before, but she felt as if she knew everything about this baby…_

_The baby…_

_A grin was slapped on her face. She thought about the baby's clothing and little shoes and the chubby cheeks and… _

_She couldn't go on. Eager as she was, she has to be patient and think about ways to improve the house for the baby. She took a deep breathe, and made her way for her home. _

_-.-.-_

Naruto didn't move for the entire night. Her blood stained everywhere where she was killed. Throughout Konoha, people, for what may be the first time, felt sympathy for him. The townspeople went looking for him, bringing what they can. Flowers, chocolates, photos of them together, and baby clothes all scattered on the yard. But… did these items really mean anything to him? Would they bring Hinata and their unborn child back?

No…

No more smiles in the morning. No more kisses whenever he gets home or when she feels like it. No more round belly, that on occasion would be rubbed tenderly. No more cheerful Hinata.

No more Hinata.

-.-.-

_Her body was fragile. Her skin was smooth. Her clothes were always up to date. Nothing seemed to be wrong with Haruno Sakura on the outside. She was popular with the boys, who always admired her presents. But she changed, ever since Sasuke came up dead. She always looked at Naruto for comfort. He was madly in love with her, and would do anything to be with her. Sakura was always emotionless though, nothing seemed to please her. But she found her feelings soon. Naruto was always there, so she'll tell him she loves him. The plan was going fine until Hinata told him about her feelings… She just had to sum up the courage!_

_A blade slide across her wrist. She licked the wound clean, smiling at her blood. It would stop coming eventually. But she doesn't want it to stop. After all… she DID have some unfinished business here on earth._

_She walked through the crowd like an every day person. But soon, she slipped unknowingly into the darkness…_

-.-.-

The funeral came the next day.

It seemed wrong, though. The clouds danced in the sky. The sun admired her smiling features. Hinata Hyuuga was smiling on her deathbed.

He did show up, crying his heart out a quarter of the time. Pats on the back from friends didn't work. Words of concern didn't work. He wore black, though everyone else wore white or lavender. They were celebrating her life, not mourning her death. But it seemed wrong to him. She was the only one who truly loved him. Did anyone understand his pain…? Did anyone notice his wrists…?

Did anyone remember their love…?

-.-.-

_The doorknob twisted open, the humming girl walked to what would be the baby's room. A crib was in place, as well as a changing table and toys. She neatly placed the bags on the floor, while opening the bottom drawer of a dresser. It already had some precisely folded clothing in it, they knew it was going to be a boy. She sat down on the floor and began unpacking. Blues of all shapes came up, as well as orange and yellow. She folded each one carefully and sweetly. Not long later one bag was empty. She then closed the drawer and placed soft toys in the crib. There was a giraffe, an elephant, a sea turtle, and a fox._

_Her fingers cautiously removed the ripples in the blanket. Her eyes became teary._

"_I can't wait anymore!" She wiped her eyes as she left the room for a drink._

_But something was different in the room. For one the window was open._

-.-.-

The ANBU Black Ops swiftly made their way to her house, the crime scene. When they opened the door a foul odor made its way under their masks and into their noses. The team split up. One was investigating the bedroom. Another was in the baby's room, where the perpetrator committed the act. And the last one went to the kitchen. A moment later they heard a crash, immediately going into the bathroom. A girl was lying on the floor; only an hour ago did she die. Her wrists were cut and throat slashed.

"God they don't pay me enough for this." A man bent down and grabbed something out of the girl's death grip. It was a note, neatly folded in half. Outside it read; _Naruto_. They didn't dare read it. The man holding it disappeared in a puff of smoke. He was going to get this Naruto person. And when he got to him he handed the note over. It read.

_Naruto._

_To a person who never deserved a heartbreak. But it had to be done._

_Hinata... Can you answer this? What did she have that I don't?_

_Looks? A kind heart? Or for loving you instead of Sasuke-kun?_

_Well too bad. I'm happy, my revenge is done._

_I'll see you in hell._

_Sakura._

He noticed that Sasuke had a '_kun' _and not him. He crumpled the letter and handed it to the ANBU personnel. "Keep it." Was all Naruto said, as he walked away.

-.-.-

There wasn't a funeral for Sakura. She was just cremated. Few attended, only the ones who would smile, knowing a cruel heart was forever sealed in hell. But nothing more was heard of the case. Sakura and Hinata were dead. An unborn child was to never see the light of day. And Naruto… a rumour had spread. One stated he killed himself. Another said he moved away. But the story was closed, never, not one person spoke the names of the victims after that gruesome day…

-.-.-

_Hinata walked back into the room, stretching out her hand to grab a bag. She turned around to see a shadowy outline of Sakura._

"_Oh Sakura. You…You startled me… You could have knocked on the door."_

_She remains silent. A glimmer of an object appeared in her hands. Fiddling her fingers, Hinata broke the awkward silence. "Would you like some tea-"_

"_No."_

"_What about-"_

"_No. I'm not here to play games." Hinata bit her lip. _

"_What's…What's in your hand…?"_

"_Oh, you want to know?" She held it up in the sunlight. "It's going to be your cause of death."_

_Hinata stepped back. She knew that if she fought she would be more than likely to lose the baby… Maybe she can talk her way out. "Why…Why would you…" Hinata took another step back. "… Kill me?"_

_An eerie laugh escaped Sakura's lips. "You took a man away from me! We were fine until you came in the picture!"_

"_But I never touched Sasuke…"_

"_Don't you DARE say his name!" She walked over and skimmed the knife over her throat. Hinata at first didn't scream, her thoughts were only on her child. "I'm talking about Naruto."_

"_Please! Please don't do this!" Her voice shook. "There could be another solution!" _

_A smirk covered Sakura's lips. "Give me a book… and rewrite my fate!" With that the knife plunged into her stomach… She quickly pulled it out and forced it in her heart._

_A screech escaped her lips. But now, only the dead can hear the scream._

_-.-.-_


End file.
